1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-matrix display apparatus employing pixel circuits arranged to form a matrix on the display area of the display apparatus as pixel circuits each having a display element also referred to as an electro-optical device and relates to electronic equipment including the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
By virtue of merits offered by a display apparatus as characteristics including a small thickness and a low power consumption, a display apparatus is employed widely in various kinds of electronic equipment including a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a hand-held phone, a digital camera, a video camera and the display unit of a personal computer. An example of the display apparatus is a liquid-crystal display apparatus making use of pixel circuits each employing a liquid crystal cell functioning as a display element which is also referred to as an electro-optical device.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a typical configuration of the liquid-crystal display apparatus 1. For more information on this liquid-crystal display apparatus 1, the reader is suggested to refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 11-119746 and 2000-298459 (hereinafter referred to as Patent documents 1 and 2). As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid-crystal display apparatus 1 employs an available pixel section 2, a vertical driving circuit (VDRV) 3 and a horizontal driving circuit (HDRV) 4 which are provided on the peripheries of the available pixel section 2. In the following description, the available pixel section is also referred to as a display pixel section or an effective display section.
In the available pixel section 2, a plurality of pixel circuits 21 are arranged to form a matrix. Each of the pixel circuits 21 includes a thin-film transistor TFT21 functioning as a switching device, a liquid-crystal cell LC21 and a storage capacitor Cs21. The first pixel electrode of the liquid-crystal cell LC21 is connected to the drain electrode (or the source electrode) of the thin-film transistor TFT21. The drain electrode (or the source electrode) of the thin-film transistor TFT21 is also connected to the first electrode of the storage capacitor Cs21.
Scan lines (each also referred to as a gate line) 5-1 to 5-m are each provided for a row of the matrix and connected to the gate electrodes of the thin-film transistors TFT21 employed in the pixel circuits 21 provided on the row. The scan lines 5-1 to 5-m are arranged in the column direction. Signal lines 6-1 to 6-n arranged in the row direction are each provided for a column of the matrix.
As described above, the gate electrodes of the thin-film transistors TFT21 employed in the pixel circuits 21 provided on a row are connected to a scan line (one of the scan lines 5-1 to 5-m) provided for the row. On the other hand, the source (or drain) electrodes of the thin-film transistors TFT21 employed in the pixel circuits 21 provided on a column are connected to a signal line (one of the signal lines 6-1 to 6-n) provided for the column.
In addition, in the case of an ordinary liquid-crystal display apparatus, a capacitor line Cs is provided separately as shown in the diagram of FIG. 1. The storage capacitor Cs21 is connected between the capacitor line Cs and the first electrode of the liquid-crystal cell LC21. Pulses are applied to the capacitor line Cs at a phase causing a common voltage signal Vcom to be described later to vibrate at the same phase due to a capacitive coupling effect provided by the storage capacitor Cs21 connected to the capacitor line Cs. The capacitor line Cs connected to the second electrode of the storage capacitor Cs21 of every pixel circuit 21 on the available pixel section 2 serves as a line common to all the storage capacitors Cs21.
On the other hand, the second pixel electrode of the liquid-crystal cell LC21 of every pixel circuit 21 is connected to a supply line 7 serving as a line common to all the liquid-crystal cells LC21. The supply line 7 provides the aforementioned common voltage signal Vcom, which is a series of pulses with a polarity typically changing once every horizontal scan period. One horizontal scan period is referred to as 1H.
Each of the scan lines 5-1 to 5-m is driven by the vertical driving circuit 3 whereas each of the signal lines 6-1 to 6-n is driven by the horizontal driving circuit 4.
The vertical driving circuit 3 scans the rows of the matrix in the vertical direction or the row-arrangement direction in one field period. In the scan operation, the vertical driving circuit 3 scans the rows sequentially in order to select a row at one time, that is, in order to select pixel circuits 21 provided on a selected row as pixel circuits connected to a gate line (one of the gate lines 5-1 to 5-m) provided for the selected row. To put it in detail, the vertical driving circuit 3 asserts a scan pulse GP1 on the gate line 5-1 in order to select pixel circuits 21 provided on the first row. Then, the vertical driving circuit 3 asserts a scan pulse GP2 on the gate line 5-2 in order to select pixel circuits 21 provided on the second row. Thereafter, the vertical driving circuit 3 sequentially asserts gate pulses GP3 . . . and GPm on the gate lines 5-3 . . . and 5-m respectively in the same way.
FIGS. 2A to 2E show timing charts of signals generated in execution of the so-called 1H Vcom inversion driving method of the ordinary liquid-crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 1. To be more specific, FIG. 2A shows the timing chart of a gate pulse GP_N, FIG. 2B shows the timing chart of the common voltage signal Vcom asserted on the supply line 7, FIG. 2C shows the timing chart of the capacitor signal CS_N which is the pulses applied to the capacitor line Cs, FIG. 2D shows the timing chart of the video signal Vsig asserted on the signal line 6 and FIG. 2E shows the timing chart of the signal Pix_N applied to the liquid-crystal cell LC21.
The capacitive coupling driving method described above is known as a typical driving method adopted by the liquid-crystal display apparatus 1. For more information on this capacitive coupling driving method, the reader is suggested to refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-157815 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 3).